Summer's Night
by Anorexia
Summary: Every night she waited for him the stars became less visible and the clouds consumed the balls of fire that danced across the sky. [ZukoxSong. Songfic.]


Title: Summer's Night  
Author: Anorexia  
Fandom: Avatar: The Last Airbender  
Pairing: Prince Zuko (Li) x Song  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Happy Ending" (_not_ by Avril Lavinge!...By Ayumi Hamasaki.)

Author's note - After hearing this song over a dozen times and watching "The Cave of Two Lovers" I knew it was a pretty good match for a ZukoxSong song-fic. Though I like the Japanese lyrics better (not like they are any different,) I'm going to be posting the English version. This fic is also written for my friend for her birthday...(it was supposed to be a Naruto one but I couldn't get Gaara and Temari in the right character.)

* * *

_There are lots of stars  
As if to fill the gap between thick clouds.  
They are shining like a prayer.  
Almost like a shout.  
And my chest is constricted._

It was another cool summer's night. Once again I was outside, sitting on my patio, waiting for his return. I sighed. Every night I waited for him the stars became less visible and the clouds consumed the balls of fire that danced across the sky. Was it a sign? That with each cloud that consumed the brightness of a star it was telling me that he was only farther away from the last moment I came out to wait?

With my Emuhorse, I knew that his distance from me would increase more then if he was walking on bare foot. Was this how it was supposed to be? Was I only meant to spend that one magnificent day with Li, and spend the rest waiting for his return?

_I hope the morning will come for me soon,  
Before I can't hide up my weakness._

Li wasn't like any other man I had met. He was so many things that the men in the village weren't. Strong and silent, yet also caring and spoke to me in a kind matter. He was also handsome, tall, a little on the thin side, and scarred by the Fire Nation. 

It was something we both had in common. Our burns that told a small story of who we were, and I admired how strong he handled a burn like that and I can't help but be curious of how he received a burn like that. I knew only someone with great will power could manage a burn like that.

And as each night passed by I think something more I have in common with him, the other night I remembered about our Fathers. Mine was taken away when the Fire Nation raided our village, I was so young back then. Li didn't give me much information about his Father. He only told me that he had not seen him in a long time, and that he was fighting in the war. I wonder if Li thinks of his Father as much as I think of him.

_It's strange I feel so lonely at night  
Only because you are not here. _

I sighed once more. It was lonely waiting for his return and silly. He wasn't going to be coming back anytime soon. I knew that and had hard times accepting it. As the fireflies danced in front of me, I knew they were only mocking me. This was the same spot on my porch were we sat and watched the night slowly go by. The fireflies were also dancing that night, and I suppose they only mock me because I am still waiting for him, refusing to accept the truth.

When he left, I wanted to see him for one last time, and peered out the door. Watching ride off with him and his Uncle Mushi on my Emuhorse made my thoughts of him returning someday break at small pieces. The fireflies continue to laugh at me as I continue to wait. With his soon return I know for a change, I will be laughing at the fireflies, not them to me.

_After how many times of committing a sin like this,_  
_Will I be inhuman? Will I be invisible to everyone?_

Why did he have to leave? I knew we would've been so happy together here. With the return of the Avatar, it was clear that things would once again be good. He'd stop the Fire Nation and we'd be able to live in peace as we did one-hundred years ago. Li and I would then be able to find our Fathers and be truly happy for the first time in our lives.

Maybe if the war end in our lifetime, we'll meet again and spend the rest of our lives together. We'd be able to marry, raise a small family together, and not have to worry about the war stopping our perfect lives together. I am still so young. Sixteen is to young to begin thoughts on marriage and children.

_I find nothing I want in a place like this  
Which I escaped and tumbled into  
I rip my feelings off my heart and stick a smile on the mask_

Am I foolish for waiting for him? I've given it such deep thought and if my mother or the villagers found out about my wait, I know they too, would mock me for my wait. How do I explain that I found love in a boy who I hardly know? I thought more about him. The scar was the one thing that always came to my mind when I thought of him. It bothered me to think someone burned his face and left him shattered on this inside as well the out. How could someone be so heartless? I glanced down at my leg there to were burns from the Fire Nation upon it. It's hard to imagine who had the worse burn mark. My entire leg, or the right side of his face which included the eye.

_Please take me away from here  
Before everything becomes a memory._

"Did you have to leave, Li?" I ask the stars above me. "Couldn't you take me with you? Or stay here with me?"

_I felt I knew the meaning of love a little  
After I had met you If I can finish my penance someday, If I'm forgiven someday..._

"Song, are you still outside?" My mother called to me from inside the house.

"Yes, I am. Do you need me?." I called out, hoping I did not awake any of the sleeping animals nearby.

"Come inside, please. I wouldn't want you to fall asleep on the patio like the other night."

"Yes mother." I stood up and brushed my dress of dust and dirt that may have caught on it.

When I was in the house, I waited for a few minutes and slid open the door to take a peer outside. There wasn't any missing Emuhorse, no trace of his footsteps, and there for certain wasn't a trace of him returning back to me.

"There is always tomorrow, Li..." I whispered out, closing my door once more.

_But I have no right after all that  
To tell the definition of happiness .  
Well, I know better than anyone else,  
That a happy ending never suited me._

_

* * *

_Author's note - God that sucks, lol. Anyway I think I messed up with the lyrics but other then that...meh... 

Thank you for reading.


End file.
